insanipediaomfandomcom-20200213-history
Pickaxe
Pickaxe is the host of Object Madness. Personality Pickaxe is overall a spiritual and calm person. It seems that he is best friends with Tennis Ball before Object Madness takes place. Pickaxe is kind to the contestants, but has a serious side. An example of this is when he said it is great that Tennis Bal and his friends arrived, but.then switched to his serious side and said he could simply come up with a solution right now. Nonetheless, Pickaxe is a very spiritual and sometimes soft host. In episode 2, Pickaxe has been shown to be a realist. Appearance Pickaxe appears to be a mining pickaxe, a tool used for mining purposes. His handle is cocoa brown and his head is gray. Coverage Worthless Change Pickaxe was first seen alongside Tack and Daisy in Insanity Island. Pickaxe wonders if there is anyone in the area where the bus crashed after the explosion. Tack ask if there is no answer, in which in this case he agrees. After Tack answers Daisy's question, the bus door opens, making Pickaxe fall down into the bus's stairs and pouring Tennis Ball, Puffball, Puffbull, Cup, Nickel, and Penny out. Daisy and Tack are surprised, and Pickaxe greets Tennis Ball. Pickaxe was happy to see him, and asks him if the people with him were his friends. Tennis Ball confirms this and introduces Cup, Puffbull, Puffball, Nickel, and Penny (respective order of names said in the dialogue). Pickaxe asks curiously about something, but then Tennis Ball interrupts him by saying the answer was a long story. Pickaxe was happy that Tennis Ball and his friends arrived, but he then switches to his serious side, saying he could really come up with a solution. He then says that now that the contestants have teams, they can move on to the challenge. Latte then notes Pickaxe that they don't have teams. Pickaxe, forgetting to tell them, said that the contestants are in teams due to the time their buses came. He also stated that the contestants are able to switch teams if they wanted. When Dice was talking, Pickaxe then appears and interrupts him and possibly completing his sentence. He then says that the first challenge was to get to the top of Insanity Mountain. Since Nickel and Penny are dead, Pickaxe said that one of their team members must get them up to the top to be recovered. However, he said if a team doesn't have all their team members reach the top, they will lose. He then asks the contestants if there are any questions. Nobody asks, and Pickaxe starts the challenge. He didn't appear until the end, but he noticed that Daisy and Nickel fell off, which he said on the speakers. Pickaxe is then seen with a bag when someone (possibly Daisy) threw Nickel. Pickaxe is seen holding the bag where Nickel falls into near a truck. In the elimination screen at the end, Pickaxe said that Team B (which he called the loser team) is up for elimination. Re-tree-ve to Achieve Pickaxe comes into Team B's cabin, telling Gamepad that there is no internet, due to the fact that Object Madness doesn't have any funding. At the elimination, Pickaxe addressees something to the contestants before he begins. Since he thought that the current names of the teams weren't great, he changed Team B's team name into the Talented Tacks, and Team A into the Dynamic Daisies. He then announces everyone who is safe (In order: Tennis Ball, Tack, Penny, Gamepad, E.D, and Disc). Candy Cane, Puffbull, and Football are in the bottom three. Candy Cane and Puffbull are declared safe and Football gets eliminated first. Pickaxe then presses a button to petrify Football into a statue. Before the challenge, Pickaxe gathers all the remaining contestants for a group selfie. He tapes the photo on to a flying metal box, which flies to a tree. Pickaxe then gets to the challenge which is to retrieve the cast photo. When the Talented Tacks retrieve the photo, Pickaxe comes around and announces that they won and the Dynamic Daisies lose. He give Dice immunity for doing the best on his team. During the voting screen, he tells the viewrs to vote a contestant to leave for the next episode. Trivia * Pickaxe makes a cameo appearance in Inanimate Insanity II Episode 10 at the end. He was seen watching the Spoiled Lemon concert along with the Inanimate Insanity II cast along with a few others like Party Hat from Brawl of the Objects and Door from The Object Show Movie. * There is another Pickaxe in Object Insanity, but the one in Object Insanity is different from the one on Object Madness. An example of this is that the Pickaxe in Object Insanity is a contestant while the one in Object Madness is a host. ** Another is that the Pickaxe in Object Insanity is an armless character, while the one in Object Madness has arms and legs. * In the current intro, Pickaxe is seen on a swim ring in the water behind Insanity Mountain. ** Many fans actually thought that he was Pencil from Battle for Dream Island. * According to two livestreams, Pickaxe's voice is just Bryan's voice but a little deeper in pitch. * When Pickaxe was first revealed in an early version of the first intro, some people thought he was a contestant, considering object show intros at the time usually showed the host character(s) near the end of the intro or in the title part of the intro. Pickaxe was seen at the beginning of the intro. Gallery InsanityIslandShot.PNG|A shot of Insanity Island behind Pickaxe. oie_transparent (3).png|Pickaxe's body Insanity Mountain.PNG|Pickaxe behind Insanity Mountain. pickaxe2.png|Pickaxe holding a clipboard in a 3K subscribers video gifted to PhoebeBebe. Unknown Truck.png|Pickaxe holding a bag that Nickel fell into. Note the unknown truck is next to him. pickaxeinanimateinsanity.png|Pickaxe in Inanimate Insanity II. pickaxe2018intro.png|Pickaxe in the new intro. 2018 pickaxe asset.png|2018 Pickaxe asset. Category:Male Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Bryan N. Category:Pickaxe Category:Host Category:Characters Category:Brown Category:Gray Category:Non-Conestants